


piracy and love

by jostennminyard



Category: High School Mock Trial 2018 - Minnesota State Bar Association
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jostennminyard/pseuds/jostennminyard
Summary: Kai Carpenter and Kapua Souza hate each other, simple as that.That's the way it's always been. But now, a criminal case has brought the two together, forcing them to work together to defend against the prosecution's desperate attempts to throw Kai back into prison. Will this case be doomed by their hate for each other, or is there something more to their relationship?
Relationships: Kai Carpenter/Kapua Souza





	piracy and love

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh,,,, idk i came up with this idea during a pod practice LMAO @ vivian @ amanda thank you for endorsing my ideas

“Can you please restate your name for the court?” The attorney asked, patiently awaiting a response.  
“Yes, my name is Kapua Souza,” he responded in a monotone voice, with a touch of annoyance. He thought about what he could be doing if he wasn’t wasting his time here.  
“Mr. Souza, why are you testifying for the defense today?” The attorney tapped her foot lightly against the floor of the courtroom.  
“Why don’t you tell me,” Souza responded harshly, “I don’t even understand why i’m here in the first place! I don’t even LIKE the defendant.” He continued.  
god, Souza hated him. That smug asshole, he had yet again managed to make Souza’s life hell.


End file.
